


【黑弓狂王】克什米亚的分离 3

by outpatient



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn Alter | Berserker/Heroic Spirit EMIYA Alter | Archer
Kudos: 2





	【黑弓狂王】克什米亚的分离 3

3  
“YES？  
卫宫Alter沉入现实。Omega没有反抗，没有质询，红色虹膜在靠近瞳孔的部位泛出金色和白色，发丝遮掩了一部分光芒。卫宫Alter发现自己的心境回不到从前，这双眼睛的主人让他感到危险非常。他究竟被控制到了哪种程度，是否监听每一个人也在任务之中？这药物只对他一个人起效，使库·丘林长期处于Omega流产后那短暂的温驯期，那么他会有问必答么？甚至于自我早已迷失于一次次的注射过程，真实的自我不会给予任何答复。  
无论如何——早已腐烂的内心说出答案，他必须要吐露一些值钱情报，并且在之后保持缄默。“你清楚用什么能做到，卫宫士郎，你是个Alpha，只不过还在做那美梦，‘正义的伙伴’，你贪图这野兽的灵魂……”  
和库·丘林交流后的第三天他先去了警局，调出杀生院祈荒的档案——几乎全部来自于他失忆前写下的东西，以及陷入狂乱中含糊不清地描述——已经看过很多遍了，仍然无法理解其中一些对话与内容。  
他本该一无所获——“卫宫”在杀生院档案中的描写充斥着诡异的环境和肢体描写，似乎他们每一次见面都是在吸毒的状态下（也可能是信息素扰乱认知造成的），三分之一的地方内容与段落之间毫无联系，也没有所谓识字谜题，当他回望那段空白旅程时，如今的大脑只生产疑惑——在他走到档案室之前的走廊上，阿尔托莉雅交给他一截铁索。  
他的身体记起了昔日行动。钢索有十四条结，五厘米长，从第一页开始，每行十四个字往后七个单词是他隐藏在档案中的信息，尽管如此，找出那些内容也费了一番时间，因为他写这些东西的时候已经开始丢失大段记忆，页数并不固定。卫宫Alter在破碎的回忆中寻找，终于让一些秘密浮出水面，他的确去了杀生院身边，等待，潜入海底，试图携带它们回来，曾经的卫宫Alter也提到杀生院想用信息素干罪恶惊人的勾当，并一直开发相关药物，且物色一个新的，可控度高还皮实的小白鼠。  
这些信息并非秘密，它们早就被警局的人找出来走访过，但它们有时效性，只有卫宫进入康诺特许久后才会变得有用——那时候“赤枝”还如日中天，不曾展现腐朽灰败，也不曾死去。“卫宫Alter”还有没讲完的东西，但接下来的内容没有写在档案里，他最后留下的是库·丘林的地址和一串数字。那份文件。他想，但它不在那里，那里只有一些寻常文件，全是给顶头上司梅芙的东西……等等，只有送到梅芙那里的文件？  
Caster告诉他，梅芙让他利用Omega的身份去杀人，杀生院想利用他Omega的实验成果去杀人，有谁规定她们不能达成协议，共同操纵他杀人？

“来我这里。”他刚才说。  
Alter把点餐条放在吧台内侧，往他方向来。他刚刚被亵玩一番，快感余韵残留，走得很慢，半途趔趄了一下，卫宫Alter点了一份马丁尼又强迫他坐下，拨开他的大腿，插入被热液浸透的三角地带。  
男人的后背绷紧，又虚弱无力地放松下去，肉道紧紧卷在指节上，泌出丰富水液。库·丘林·Alter皱紧眉头，抬手环住他的小臂——只是环住而已，高温灼烧着他的身体，卫宫扶着他的小腹。他就是用这个地方生产杀生院需要的东西吗？他抚摸着小腹上的纹路，菱形花纹指向下方，暗示地界入侵。  
“还觉得很难受？”卫宫漫不经心地问，抽出手指，Alter不受控制地抬高肚皮，露出濒临崩溃的痛苦表情，大股粘液从体腔深处涌出，“是的……”  
卫宫Alter将他压在沙发上，食指和中指用力捅进女穴，他遏制地叫了一声，正面朝下夹紧双腿间的手臂，承受一轮又快又粗暴的操弄行为。但卫宫并非要羞辱或是控制，他的行为不包含唾弃，他只想让库·丘林从发情期中得到缓解。

他立即动身，前往梅芙存放文件的地方。在那里，卫宫Alter找到了一张似乎无关紧要的废弃协议和试验品报告，名字已经隐去，但他看到了模糊照片上类似文身的红色痕迹，上面的署名不是想象中莫里亚蒂诊所签下的名讳，而是卫宫认识却不曾怀疑的地方，但他知道库·丘林的青年时光曾在那里度过，  
时间紧迫，来不及照下所有资料，他只能粗略浏览几页，将有关“战士之母”的内容记下，库·丘林所犯的罪行着实令人痛恨，但贯穿Alter半载人生的“性别研究”方式过于残忍，就算此人不过罪有应得。

他和他的兄弟不同，应当未享有过自由的欲望，卫宫Alter找了个借口，将海兽拉进大厅里一个封闭包间，对方的侍者衣服令他不那么倍感折磨，觉得自己在强奸某个Omega，他决定让其他东西代替自己的下半身叫他冷静下来。  
另一个男人这会沉默地侧卧，环抱双臂，一副兴致缺缺的样子，但卫宫的后脖腺体此刻热得发烫，显然他的周围Omega信息素已经浓得可以在里面游泳了，Alter已经做好了受孕的准备。  
“你喜欢哪种玩具？按摩棒……或者这个？”卫宫拉开抽屉，把跳蛋从柜子边缘抽出来，对着一大堆形状奇特的玩意想了想，挑了根足够长的跳蛋和末端细长（长得不那么可怕）的假性器。库·丘林·Alter撑起身体，转过头来看着他，褪下裤子，指头分开红肿女穴，木着脸对他说：“请您使用。”  
卫宫Alter笑不出来，他勃起了，裤裆顶得有点疼，但那不重要，Alpha本能几乎贴在他的耳边劝导，叫他抛下常理臣服沦陷。  
不，不，这只是杀生院祈荒那不合常理的信息素造成的假象。理智敲打着他的头颅，她们注入库·丘林身体里的东西不是别的，正是利用这两个女人的信息素做成的药物，再让他通过交配刺激腺体产生混合后的分泌物。  
卫宫士郎深深吸了口气：“我没心思使用你。”他伸手按在库·丘林的胸口，“我要问你几个问题，你不能告诉除我以外的其他人。”这间屋子的监控昨天坏了，还没来得及修好。  
库·丘林垂下眼，盯着男人发白指甲，他说：“好的。”

“松开你的拳头。”  
库·丘林·Alter声音绵长平缓，似能惊起亡魂般低沉，卫宫Alter这才发现他的拳头捏得死紧，跟在库·丘林身后时一直没有松开。他没有握着枪，死亡擦肩而过的触觉却不让他放松。他们刚刚收拾了一票不乐意接受交易条款的混子，卫宫沉迷于昨晚的艳情景色，搜查的时候漏了一把袖珍手枪……好在身体先于大脑将那把枪踢飞，免于他或者库·丘林丢了性命。教父未当着人的面呵斥他，等卫宫Alter处理完尸体后把他叫住，走去仓库后面的港口散散心。  
库兰三胞胎几乎长得一模一样，体型也差不了多少，从在他手底下干活开始，卫宫潜意识里就常错认他为赤枝里的两个应侍生，他瞅着上司大衣掩盖下的躯干，同样有力坚韧的大腿，手掌还记得掐住另一个库·丘林大腿的滋味，几小时前骨头陷入皮肉的质感让他吞咽了一口唾液。他们的确有点太像了，连气息的感觉都一模一样，但他竟然分辨不出细微差别，他退步了。  
“Omgea会……分泌一种控制Alpha的信息素……”他把假阳具一插到底，库·丘林发出濒临崩溃的急喘，女穴痉挛着含住细长棍体，几颗跳蛋在后穴深处不温不火地震动仅仅是最低档就让他前面淅淅沥沥不断滴出前列腺液。他紧紧抱住深色皮肤的男人，一切对话都在耳语中进行，唯有欲望尖啸响彻房间。他刚刚为卫宫Alter做了口交，神志恍惚地承受一轮深入操干，尽力在恍惚中回答对方对于他身体秘密的问题。  
“Alpha会受这种信息素控制，任信息素主人摆布……但Omega本身就处在无法反抗的状态，起效时间又太短了，所以不被主流研究……”  
“给你注射‘战士之母’的人属于莫里亚蒂诊所吗？”  
女阴费力地吞吃下蓝白混色的橡胶玩具，两条健壮的白腿中央嵌着枚滚熟发烫的蜜桃穴眼。肉穴还没能完全恢复紧致，软软的红色烂肉裹挟着晶莹水花在肏弄下翻卷开来，红肿阴唇肉挤肉堆积在双腿之间，肿大发烫——大约是之前被谁虐待过了。他喘得像是要立刻背过气去，将脖颈后的腺体拼命往卫宫嘴边凑——他当然不会咬，Alpha必须具备的感官之一已有一处失灵，不会像健全分化者一般闻着味儿就发狂，卫宫用力按下了一下Alter的腺体，他环抱的躯壳登时陷入一轮不可自控的狂乱颤抖中，呜呜叫着潮喷涌出一大股体液。  
“我不、不知道……”他用嘴唇比划出这句话。  
“你要的东西已经交到迪卢木多那儿去了。”卫宫Alter说，库·丘林从怀里拿出一个铁盒，解开布结，里面并排放着棕黑色的雪茄，他接过来，顺手拿出打火机点燃它。男人凑近了些，用手挡住阵阵海风，港口青灰色的浪潮涌入防波堤立柱下，在他们的脚底涌动。一艘曙红色货轮刚刚停靠在远处，起重机发出受工业化驯服的碰撞声，链条绷得直直的，运输箱左右摇晃，从船上的防水布下抽出来，摆放到货车里，巨大的，令人恐惧的金属摩擦声回荡在已经开始下起小雨的海上。Alter眯着眼睛，吐出一股皮革味的烟雾，回答道：“我知道了。”  
“现在我可以问了吗？你要杀生院的资料做什么。”  
“你不是已经知道了么？那些东西原本就存在于你的脑子里，其中的秘密只有你能全部破解m。”  
“好。很好，看起来我被当成破解版游戏给玩了，你也要查那个东西？它已经在我管的东西那里扎根好几年了，你却现在才着手准备处理？”  
“我不能明着面违抗梅芙，有她在，我必定手脚受限，而你不是她的人。”库·丘林弹了弹帽檐，“现在你知道我为什么要把所有人分开管理了吗？”  
“……我无可辩驳，毕竟我还想在你手底下活几年，”卫宫说，“我想你也不是因为关心你弟弟的死活才让我去查的。”  
库·丘林没有说话。  
“行，行，你家里那点破事我管不着，但我要杀生院的其他信息，我不知道的那些，如果你不愿意告诉我，那这事儿办不成。”  
“我正有此意，你以为我为什么要叫你到这里来？”  
“当然是为了杀我灭口。”  
“不要妄自菲薄，年轻人。”他干脆地否决了，“我不会滥杀对我还有用的人，你需要的，对我们都有好处的情报我都会如实说出。比如，你一直困惑于这款药物究竟来源于谁，我可以告诉你你猜得没错。”  
“也就是说，那个东西的确是莫里亚蒂诊所研发的？”  
“杀生院、圣堂教会和莫里亚蒂诊所共同构建了一个帝国，原本他们只是干点器官交易的事情，但杀生院祈荒的胃口越来越大，二十年前，她提出了一个新计划。”  
“‘战士之母’的雏形就在那个时候成型，没过多久我的兄弟就被送到教堂——他比有记载的时间更早，刚分化不久，他就已经接受注射了。但被信息素操纵，失去自我意识的时间并不久，我帮不了他。”  
“你不能在脱离赤枝刚刚站稳脚跟时贸然触碰他们的研究成果，它会暴露你的目的：想分一杯羹。”  
“哼……你很聪明，这可是赚钱的大买卖。”  
卫宫Alter笑着点点头，“你还真是个人渣。不过，想要钱就是得不择手段，继续说下去。”  
“你拿到的那张报告是做给梅芙看的假报告，真正的项目远不止那些。刺激Omega产生腺体分泌物的环境很苛刻，它只会出现在Omega流产后，因此他必须每晚都处于怀孕到流产的循环过程——听着有点天方夜谭，但他和我们不一样，他是个人造人……呵，看看你的表情，你不会认为那些Alpha是真的爱上他了吧。”  
“我清楚……只是信息素造成的假象。”卫宫Alter说。  
是啊，他真是个怪人，本以为自己是受到信息素刺激腺体才对他有反应，但不是——不是这样，卫宫Alter已经闻不到信息素了，他只是说说，但那都是真的，只是因为无论对什么杂碎都能产生性欲。  
肮脏透顶。  
“他会百分之百怀孕，然后流产，被带走不是去参加乱交派对而是检查和取出分泌物。”卫宫如释重负，他和面前这个人没有本质上的区别，哦，可悲可笑……  
“不不，他每晚都去。流产不是主动产生的，总归需要人为处理……具体过程我也不了解。”  
“我还挺不希望他这么频繁流产。”黑皮肤男人突然说。  
“因为你已经上过他了？”  
“不，我信教。”  
比他矮些的残忍蓝发男人对这句话产生了少见的犹疑，“你在……说谎。”  
“不算全部，我曾经信过。”卫宫Alter说“堕胎是罪孽，那些孩子也流着你的血，应当对它们慈悲。”  
库·丘林·Alter放声大笑，站在他脚边的蛎鹬吓得打了个趔嗟，踏着细细小脚一溜烟逃走了。  
“啊，也许我是该好好考虑……留下一个孩子。”他咬着牙对卫宫Alter笑，锯齿状的牙尖互相挤压刮擦。  
“好了，我知道的已经全部告诉了你，卫宫士郎，我希望这场谈话不会让你空手而归，也不会对我日后的生意毫无帮助。”  
“放心吧，我会给你一个满意的结果。”  
“我拭目以待。”  
港口男人的脸又和现在这张脸重合在了一块儿。卫宫Alter闭紧眼睛，呼出一口气。库·丘林穿回那身兔女郎衣服，他们躺在床上，野兽的手指梳理着他的头发，指甲从鬓角三条剃光的纹路缓缓向头发生长的方向延伸，有点儿疼，不过很舒服，他没意识到汗水流进了眼睛，打湿了衬衫，手指紧紧抓着库·丘林后背上的绑带，像是抓着一条看不见尽头的网。  
他小睡了一会，处理完上次那个工厂的烂摊子以后，他还不能回去安逸的家，得来这儿确认一切正常，但今天不止于此，卫宫Alter在准备一件大事，他要将Omega带去更方便控制的地方，确保他活下来，他已经联系了潘德拉贡，让她在便利店门口等他。  
性奴一无所知，他靠得真近，卫宫Alter的额头抵在胸罩尖端，如果他还有嗅觉，现在应当闻到Omega浓烈的发情期信息素气味，但他不会，医生告诉他早点放弃治疗嗅觉失灵——他可以平静地盯着库·丘林的大腿，和并拢蜷缩在一起的高跟鞋鞋面。他是否已经怀孕了？几个小时后他就会被带去流产……上次他对准了女穴射精，那天他也怀孕了吗？他感到自己的手指在一点点地松开，脱落，像是孩童一点点撕开装了糖果的纸袋。兔女郎的后脖颈上印着一个深厚的，新鲜的，还未出血的牙印。  
“接下来的时间，不要说话。”他说。  
“不。”  
他想卫宫Alter出现了幻听，他体内的多巴胺代谢不大正常，他忧郁，焦虑，难以建立他人关系，精神错乱伴随多年，看见和上司一模一样的脸导致幻听是很正常的事情。  
卫宫Alter仰躺在地板上，他还在这么想，库·丘林·Alter从床下摸出一把枪，站起来，指着他的头，“谢谢你，”他露出尖锐的牙齿，“给我一个满意的结果，让我摆脱信息素控制，卫宫士郎。”  
“谢谢，我反让你觉得膈应还占了你便宜。”卫宫Alter缓缓松开手，绳子的触感还残留在手中，他觉得有什么东西扎进手心里，尖锐刺痛叫他痉挛了一下，是时候将他们放开了，“你是库·丘林·Alter，你们都是库·丘林·Alter。你在港口看到了我，那天晚上也是你在看着我，看着我进入你的房间搜查信息。我被骗了，我被三条蛆虫给骗了。”  
枪声响起。

fin.

斯卡哈走上楼去，没有理会私人医生的阻拦，高跟鞋踏上楼梯，脚步声大得整栋楼都听见她的归来，但当她站在库·丘林·Alter曾经的房间门前，仍然选择敲门叫他出来。她那不成器的徒弟憔悴、死气沉沉的脸出现在门后，女首领的脸色也跟着不好看起来。她有几年没见到这张与胞兄略微有些不同的脸了，他慢吞吞地抓着输液车走回床上，，抓了一把缠满绷带的脖子，抽过软枕垫在下头，伸手把毯子拉到下巴。  
“看看你做的事情，把自己弄得像个瘾君子，赤枝没有哪个徒弟像你这么邋遢。”  
库·丘林把毯子盖过脑袋，他感到斯卡哈轻轻戳了戳他的额头。  
“我黑了监控。你们处理尸体和坐车逃跑的录像全部被替换掉了。我不明白为什么你们要带着尸体一起走，搬运它花掉了许多不必要的时间。”  
“那家伙还没死呢，斯卡哈。”库·丘林·Alter说了一句话，立刻后悔了，皱紧了脸试图缓解疼痛，如果可以的话，伤口结痂之前他再也不想说话了。“他还有用。”他指了指自己的脖子，“在我完全恢复前需要他维持理智。”  
“那你们就这么把他丢去了垃圾桶？”  
“再走几步就是他们的警察局。潘德拉贡不会让她的同事死掉，我也没有打中心脏，这会儿他已经躺在医院里了，死不了，”库·丘林·Alter望向吊瓶，液体轻轻地晃动，映出玻璃瓶后射进阳光的窗口。“是时候让他们知道赤枝还活着的消息了。”


End file.
